<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hating Game by aobajohsais_manager</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852608">The Hating Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobajohsais_manager/pseuds/aobajohsais_manager'>aobajohsais_manager</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business AU, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by The Hating Game - Sally Thorne, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Sexual Tension, Some angst, Sports Agency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobajohsais_manager/pseuds/aobajohsais_manager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and hate are visceral. Your stomach twists at the thought of that person.The heart in your chest beats heavy and bright, nearly visible through your flesh and clothes. Every interaction spikes your<br/>blood with a dangerous kind of adrenaline, and you’re on the brink of fight or flight. Your body is barely under your control. You’re consumed, and it scares you (Thorne.S., The Hating Game)</p><p>Hinata Shouyou works at Miyagi Corp. as an assistant to the co-CEOs of his company. The other assistant, unfortunately, is Kageyama--annoyingly, arrogantly attractive--Tobio.  They're rivals, through and through and that doesn't change when competition rises between them for the new promotion.</p><p>But suddenly Shouyou's having spicy encounters and colourful dreams and his whole world halts as he has to consider whether he really hates Kageyama or if in the end, everything said and done is just a game.</p><p>{The Hating Game AU}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Of Rivals and Enmity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! </p><p>So I know I had this work posted before but I realized that it needed more editing and well I decided that the chapters I had written worked better together as well as for the rest of the story!</p><p>I'm so sorry for anyone who had subscribed to this work expecting a new chapter, but I'm working on it I swear! It'll hopefully be out very soon, so stay tuned. </p><p>I hope that you all show the same love and support for this work, as it had before!!</p><p>Thank you, and sorry for the inconveniences</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou raises a hand. The reflection does too.</p><p>Shouyou tugs at a strand of his orange hair. The reflection pulls at his black fringe.</p><p>Shouyou picks up his pen. Click. Click. Click</p><p>Click. Click. Click, echoes back.</p><p>In an office, high atop a 10-story building, a cube of glass and chrome and monotone colours, Shouyou stared at the man sitting at the desk opposite to his. A cellmate in this prison. An opponent in an arena.</p><p>Shouyou growls. Kageyama growls back.</p><p>Shouyou quirks an eyebrow. Hah, he knows for sure that Kageyama can't do this and watches his brows furrow uselessly. Shouyou smirks. Kageyama huffs.</p><p><em>One point to me,</em> he tallies in his head at the ever-going game between them. It’s The Mirror Game, where each of Shouyou's actions is replicated on the other side of the office with the slightest delay, that was until Shouyou lifts a brow and is crowned the victor. But Kageyama was best at The Silent Game, to Shouyou's annoyance.</p><p>"Tobio-Chan!" A voice called from the door closest to Kageyama's desk. "Come in here for a sec." Kageyama rolls his eyes almost imperceptibly, only noticed by Shouyou because he was watching so closely. Kageyama disappears into the sleek, white-tiled room, leaving Shouyou alone.</p><p>Shouyou sighs revelling in the empty room for a second. He misses his old office at Karasuno, where he had filled the room with personal items making the room cosier. Now the only thing that let Shouyou feel an ounce of comfort was the fake volleyball trophy sitting beside the photo of his Karasuno colleagues before they were caught in a financial ditch and had the money for a spectacular volleyball tournament.</p><p>The Karasuno Sport Management Firm had been forced to combine with rivals Aoba Johsai industries, who were also suffering, to save their company from being bankrupt. Now known as (and in Shouyou's opinion, the <em>most boring name ever,) </em>Miyagi Corp. (they weren't even <em>in </em>Miyagi anymore, the building was in Tokyo)</p><p>The rivalry has always been fierce between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai and it sure as hell did not stop once they were now (Shouyou suppressed a shiver of disgust) <em>colleagues. </em>The rivalry was especially fierce between the co-CEOs Sugawara Koushi of Karasuno and Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Johsai. In a weird, passive-aggressive way, the two were always trying to up each other by one and so the competitiveness automatically falls on their respective assistants. Which were Shouyou and the smug bastard Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>The difference between the two companies was stark. Karasuno was homely, like a flock of birds led by Sugawara-san and Daichi-san, and the other employees were like friends more than workmates. Aoba Johsai was sharp, calculating, every member trained to pinpoint weakness and then destroy. How this partnership was still intact, Shouyou had no clue, but at least Karasuno was still together and doing much, <em>much </em>better than before.</p><p>Now in their shared executive floor, Sugawara-san and Oikawa-san operated the sports agency with their assistants parked right outside the two doors of their respective offices. And the tension between those assistants, Shouyou huffed a laugh, was lined with so much competition it was thrilling.</p><p>Shouyou's desk phone rings. He picks up listens to the voice of Tsukishima Kei, from accountings, in his annoying drawl, requesting an extension on the monthly report.</p><p>"I'm getting a migraine, and the computer screen does not help." He says, as bland as ever. Shouyou bites his tongue from snapping back <em>no, </em>but Tsukishima was Yamaguchi's boyfriend and Yamaguchi was Shouyou's best friend, so Shouyou simply replies in a more strangled, cheery tone.</p><p>"Of course. When can you get it done?"</p><p>"Monday afternoon. At the latest."</p><p>Shouyou wants to rip his hair out. That means he'd have to stay in late, <em>again</em>.</p><p> "Sure," Shouyou responds, through clenched teeth. "As soon as possible please."</p><p>"You're so nice." Shouyou can almost hear the smirk in Tsukishima's tone. "Much better than the King."</p><p>The damned nicknames. Kageyama gets 'The King' and Oikawa-san gets 'The GRAND King' and Shouyou's stuck with 'The pushover in the executive office'.</p><p>"Thanks again, <em>Tsukki</em>," Shouyou says, just to be a brat. "I'll see you Monday."</p><p>He looks up and sees Kageyama already in his seat, shaking his head. Shouyou growls annoyed at his rivals lithe feet. He didn't even hear the door open.</p><p>Kageyama catches his eye and looks at him, sharp blue eyes of judgement and revulsion, practically screaming what an idiot Shouyou was. Shouyou fluffs his hair a bit to show his nonchalance.</p><p>A ping draws his attention. An email from Sugawara-san about last month's forecasting figures. Shouyou immediately gets to work, ignoring the dubious eyes of Kageyama. He loved this job at the sports agency and bastards like Kageyama wouldn't stop him from doing it to the best of his ability. After all, it was the closest he could possibly to his first love, volleyball. Shouyou often reminded himself of his reason when times get rough. Especially when those times involved pricks like Kageyama.</p><p>The click-clack of keyboards fills the room. No doubt that Oikawa-san had sent his own request for Kageyama to run forecasting figures. It was creepy how, despite the rivalry, the co-CEOs were eerily similar with ideas.</p><p>" 'Scuse me, Kageyama," Shouyou says, making sure his smile could be heard in his sweet tone.</p><p>Kageyama continues his fast typing on the keyboard for almost a minute before he replies. "What is it, Hinata-kun?"</p><p>Shouyou felt his face scrunch up at the 'kun’ but managed to school his face into pleasantness. Literally, no one called him 'kun' anymore and even new acquaintances dropped the honorific after a week or so. After 3 months, Kageyama stubbornly kept it, just to be annoying.</p><p>"Are you running the forecasting figures from Oikawa-san?"</p><p>"No," Kageyama says, glancing up for a second before resuming the click-click on his keyboard.</p><p>Shouyou let out a breath, turning back to his screen.</p><p>"I finished those an hour ago." Kageyama continues and Shouyou struggles to keep from looking up to see the horrible smug look on his face. His resolve breaks and Shouyou quickly looks up to catch Kageyama staring at him with a smirk.</p><p>After that, Shouyou races to get his work done. They were supposed to be equally matched, but sometimes Kageyama excelled at things, leaving Shouyou behind. That was the heart of Shouyou's disdain for Kageyama. He was always, somehow better than Shouyou.</p><p>From the way they dressed-- Kageyama in a neatly pressed dress shirt and tie, Shouyou in chic sweaters and jeans--to the way they act. Kageyama was all posh and proper with graceful movements and quiet blue eyes and Shouyou was loud and boisterous with unruly orange hair. Kageyama revelled in being silent and watching whereas Shouyou couldn't stay quiet for more than 10 minutes.</p><p>The first day, Shouyou has smiled, one of his genuine bright smiles which Yachi said made him look like the sun. Kageyama had stared at him, scanned him from head to toe, then looked out the window with a weird mix of a grimace and yearning on his face.</p><p>Since then, there had been unspoken games between them where the aim was to make the other crack.</p><p>Shouyou looks at the clock. 3:15 pm. 3 more hours to go. He looks back at Kageyama working on his desk. He always has a ritual of wearing identical dress shirts in shades of blue and green and monotones to work. Shouyou has been watching him long enough to know the order was always white, egg-white, cream, sky blue, baby blue, navy, Turkish blue, teal, emerald green, grey and black.</p><p>Today, Kageyama wore teal. Shouyou would look scandalous in any green but somehow, every colour looked perfect on Kageyama. It was irritating.</p><p>"Teal shirt today?" Shouyou says because, again, he couldn't be quiet for longer than 10 minutes at a time. He doesn't look up from his screen though, in a show of indifference.</p><p>"You notice so much about me." His tone is smug. Shouyou tries to lid the feeling of annoyance bubbling in him. "You know HR policy says comments about appearances are unauthorized, idiot."</p><p>"Stop calling me an idiot! I'll report you to HR." This was The HR game. Shouyou keeps a mental record of all the disputes they've had. They both had complained to HR 3 times over 3 months. Kageyama received a written warning about the 'nicknames' and Shouyou had gotten a verbal one for verbal abuse, whatever that means.</p><p>Kageyama Tobio does not reply, and they resume staring at each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....----....----....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's shirt is black today. Which means its Friday. Which means its payday.</p><p>As much as Shouyou loves his job and doesn't want to look so presumptuous for being excited over his paycheck, Shouyou also really needed the money.</p><p>Like he was broke. The <em>he was riding his bike to work or sometimes was dropped off by a friend and buying petrol-bunk Bentos </em>broke. Slowly but surely, he's saving up but Shouyou's self-control was...often wavering.</p><p>Through the reflection in the window, Shouyou sees Kageyama leaning casually against the door frame. Shouyou's always been jealous of how tall Kageyama was--his head only narrowly missing the door's top beam. His arms are crossed, and the black shirt stretches across his arms, revealing his muscles. Shouyou hears a soft laugh, which is definitely not Oikawa-sans, but Shouyou refuses to look back and receive a frown from Kageyama.</p><p>Shouyou stares out the window instead. There are storm clouds inching closer. Good thing he was catching a ride with Yamaguchi today and not cycling.</p><p>The clock ticked by, slowly moving towards 6 pm. Sugawara-san had left already for his date with Daichi-san (the perks of being co-CEO and having flexible work hours, Shouyou laments).</p><p> Shouyou was often known to bring snacks to his meetings with the division heads and they adore him for it. Shouyou has a reputation to keep up after all. What should he make for their meeting on Monday? Onigiri? No, he made that last Wednesday. Yakitori? But Kiyoko-san said she was going vegan the other day. </p><p>Oikawa-san strides past Shouyou's desk, a skip in his step and wavy hair bouncing slightly.  "Ah, Sho-chan! Have a good evening."</p><p>"You too, Oikawa-san!" Shouyou beams up at him. Oikawa stops a second, tapping on Shouyou's desk.</p><p>"Did Tobio-chan give you the autograph of Nicholas Romero? I knew you were fond of him and got his signature just for you!" Oikawa-san preened.</p><p>"Yes, thank you so much, Oikawa-san!" Shouyou grins. The autograph was now framed and sitting on his desk at home.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it. Anything for Tobio-chan's, ahem, <em>colleague."  </em>Oikawa sent a smirk behind him where Kageyama watched. Shouyou was slightly confused but bowed his thanks anyway.</p><p>Kageyama grumbles inaudibly, which just makes Oikawa-san's smirk grow.</p><p>"You two make such a good partnership." Oikawa-san sighs, making his way to the elevator. "Well, good evening to you both!" The elevator door closes with a soft 'ping!'.</p><p>"Partnership? We don't even work together that well!" Shouyou remarks.</p><p>"Are you stupid?" Kageyama says, logging off his computer. "Everything we basically do in this job is teamwork."</p><p>"Yeah, but that includes all the employees, not just us." Shouyou points out. Kageyama grumbles.  "Man, I'm so tired. Can't wait to go home." Shouyou says, mostly to himself as he cleans up his desk.</p><p>Kageyama responds anyway. "You? Tired? You're literally a ball of energy, how are you tired after sitting at your desk all day."</p><p>"Well, I wasted most of my energy on you, and you're exhausting to handle." Shouyou shrugs on his coat.</p><p>Kageyama's mouth twitches. Shouyou sighs internally. Nearly caught him.</p><p>"Well? Masturbating and crying into your pillow tonight, <em>Tobio-chan</em>?" Shouyou says casually. Kageyama makes a weird face, and Shouyou swallows his laughter.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>They knock into each other competitively as they reach the elevator, Kageyama pressing 1F and Shouyou pressing 2F.</p><p>"Hitchhiking?" Kageyama drawls.</p><p>"Getting a ride with Yamaguchi." They keep their eyes forward on the mirror of the elevator. Shouyou looks so short next to him, just reaching Kageyama's neck.</p><p>"Tsukishima's boyfriend?" His brows furrow, endearingly.</p><p>"Ah, so you do listen to the gossip."</p><p>The elevator door opens to the foyer of Miyagi Corp. Kageyama holds out a large hand to keep the doors open as he peeks out into the greying sky. Shouyou watches the sky too as the first drops of rain, fall.</p><p>Kageyama looks back at Shouyou, his brow creased, and his deep blue eyes filled with something strange.</p><p> "I could give you a ride." The words sound forced as if Kageyama had to physically push the words out.</p><p>Shouyou swings his eyes back to the rainy evening. A familiar thought runs through his head, a fleeting bubble about to burst. <em>I wish he were my friend. </em>Immediately, the thought pops leaving no trace.</p><p>"Thanks, but no thanks." Shouyou says over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…----….----…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's Cream dress shirt day.</p><p>Shouyou stares at his desk. Nothing interesting really happens on Tuesdays. Most of the agents take in sportspeople on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays so Shouyou couldn't 'accidentally' bump into any famous athletes. And because it was such a slow day, most of his workmates were out for lunch. They had invited Shouyou but seeing as he was trying to save up, Shouyou politely declined.</p><p>He had made his own bento for once...which he left at his shared apartment.</p><p>Shouyou sighed and gazed over at Kageyama's desk. He wasn't here yet probably out running an errand for Oikawa-san. Shouyou wandered up to it and sat in Kageyama's chair. He wiggled his butt in the cool leather, as he pretends for a second that he is Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>There's a faint smell in the air of Kageyama's cologne, making his nose tingle. His desk was pretty much the same as Shouyou's but less personalised. Shouyou couldn't see any personal pictures or mementos. He pulled at the drawer. Locked. He tried the computer and failed the password three times before he gave up. He picked up a pen and a sticky note and doodled.</p><p>The quiet was broken by the ping of the elevator. Shouyou thanks the gods that he has quick reflexes as he practically jumps out the chair and places himself on the opposite side of the desk. He steals the doodled sticky note and stuffs it in his pocket, just as Kageyama strides in.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kageyama says, roughly, glaring at him.</p><p>Dammit. The chair was still spinning gently. "I was looking out for the weather, and I accidentally bumped your chair. Sorry." Shouyou says and he hopes it doesn't sound guilty. He had always been a terrible liar, according to Natsu.</p><p>Kageyama moves forward and takes in his desk, the login screen bright on his computer. His shoulders are tense, and his posture is set in a way that shoots a small spark of fear up Shouyou's spine.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me what you were actually doing?" His voice is neutral, but something tells Shouyou that Kageyama is irritated.</p><p>He's staring at Shouyou and Shouyou refuses to back down and locks his gaze on Kageyama. They're close, close enough that Shouyou must look up at him.</p><p><em>Kageyama's not ugly at all</em>, he notes unconsciously. His hair is smooth and shiny, the black fringe framing his pale skin. His jaw is angular and sharp, the length of his neck slightly arched as he looks down at Shouyou. He notes the clavicle dipping into his shirt hinting at a muscled chest. The dark blue of his iris is like an ocean, pulling Shouyou in like an undertow. His mouth a pretty pink that looks so kis--</p><p><em>Woah</em>, Shouyou thinks, as he cuts off that train of thought. <em>Where did that come from?</em></p><p>Kageyama's brow furrows like it does whenever he's thinking something absurd. Or at least that's what Shouyou likes to think. He spins on his heel and sits back at his own desk. Kageyama might be a pretty boy but his personality was crap. He was judgemental and cynical, always annoying people by the way he presents himself as above everyone else. It pissed Shouyou off.</p><p>Shouyou breathes in deeply, trying to diffuse the tension in his body. Kageyama's scent floods his nose, stronger now that Shouyou had stood so close to him. Pine and wood wrap around him like a warm, cosy blanket and the way he wanted more of it surprised Shouyou so much, he burst into a coughing fit.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kageyama says, and Shouyou looks up, still coughing, and sees a quirk to Kageyama's mouth almost like he was smiling.</p><p>Shouyou keeps coughing. Kageyama passes a brand-new bottle of water. "Don't die, dumbass."</p><p>Shouyou gulps it down then wipes his mouth, finally being able to breathe again.</p><p>Shouyou pouts. That was so embarrassing. No doubt his face was probably as red as his hair, from both not being able to breathe and humiliation. And to need Kageyama's help of all things. Thank goodness the elevator pings and administrator Shimizu Kiyoko-san walks in. The tapping of her heels on the tiled floor is satisfying and fills the awkward moment between Kageyama and Shouyou well.</p><p>"Shouyou," Kiyoko-san says, placing a box wrapped in yellow cloth with painted flowers, on top of his</p><p>desk. "Your roommate brought this in for you." She smiles in amusement. "Cute bento by the way."</p><p>"Kiyoko-san!" Shouyou wails, now even more embarrassed. Shouyou sees Kageyama chuckle from his peripheral vision and his heart thunders. "It's my sisters, I swear!"</p><p>"You're adorable, Sho." Kiyoko-san laughs, pinching his cheek a little. Shouyou huffs but smiles back.</p><p>"Thank you, Kiyoko-san!" Shouyou bows his thanks, and Kiyoko-san makes her way inside Sugawara-sans office.</p><p>Kageyama coughs into his hand, but it sounds more like he's holding back laughter. Shouyou sticks out his tongue at him.</p><p>"You're <em>adorable,</em> Sho." Kageyama mocks, his voice wavering slightly in humour as he leans back in his chair.</p><p>"Shut up," Shouyou says opening his bento. God, he was starving. "At least people can say that about me. What do they say about you, huh?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know." Kageyama looks at him through his eyelashes. The blush that was residing now pinks Shouyou's cheeks again. He sits up straighter as the corner of Kageyama's mouth twitches.</p><p>Shouyou internally screams. It wasn't fair how Kageyama always riled him up and getting a reaction out of him. Shouyou desperately wanted to even things up but couldn't because Kageyama had a heart of freaking stone. Like a serial killer.</p><p>"I don't care what you think, so screw you." Shouyou says as he breaks his disposable chopsticks.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"People love me. I'm so nice. I always help people out in the break room, and I plan events with our colleagues and I even ran an errand for Oikawa-san in your place."</p><p>"Are you trying to convince me that you don't care what I think?" Kageyama leans back further, and Shouyou secretly hopes he falls. "Cause it's not working."</p><p>"I don't need to prove myself to <em>you,</em> is what I'm saying." Shouyou inspecting a takoyaki, before placing it in his mouth. "Besides," Shouyou says around his mouthful. "I'm trying to keep a good rep and create positivity. You just push people away."</p><p>It's not like Shouyou had to try to do that though. Many people especially Yachi remind him that he always makes people happy. After knowing this, all Shouyou does is make sure he stays the same and go out of his way to help them. He can be a slight pushover but Shouyou knows went to say no. It's not like he's obsessed with making people adore him.</p><p>"You could try not giving a damn every once in a while. Makes you feel free." Kageyama's expression darkens, for just a second before he blinks it away. "Some people think you're probably flirting with them."</p><p>"I <em>don't flirt. </em>And I don't need your advice." Shouyou stabs a chopstick at him.</p><p>"If you say so. But next time someone walks all over you, don't cry to me about it." Kageyama stretches and Shouyou gets an eyeful of his shirt stretched over his body, revealing his firm structure. He then logs on his computer and glances up at Shouyou, who looks down abruptly.</p><p>"I won't. Because I won't let it happen."</p><p>"Tsukishima literally does it every month."</p><p>Shouyou falters, a bit of rice halfway to his mouth. "It's not every month."</p><p>"It's every single month. And then you get worn out and complain." Kageyama says without looking up from his screen. "And when you complain, you're annoying."</p><p>"I'm ending this conversation."</p><p>"I was just saying." Kageyama shrugs. "I was giving sound advice so it's your loss. And you do flirt, especially with that blond, gamer guy."</p><p>"Kenma? No, that's not flirting. And he's older than you." Shouyou huffs. Were they seriously having this talk? "People say that about you, too."</p><p>Kageyama scoffs. "Is that what they think <em>we</em> do. Flirt?" Kageyama's mouth twist, either in a smile or grimace, Shouyou can't tell. "Trust me, if we were flirting, you would know."</p><p>"Uh-huh. Like that would ever happen." But Shouyou's ears feel hot. He wants to get up, grab his tie and choke him to death. He focuses on his bento, instead.</p><p>Kageyama makes a sound like a hum. "You're imagining it, aren't you?"</p><p>Shouyou looks up. The bastard has the nerve to smirk.</p><p>"I was strangling you to death." Shouyou deadpans.</p><p>"Ah, kinky."</p><p>"Mhmm." Shouyou flutters his lashes. Kageyama's eyes darken and gapes at him slightly. Shouyou grins back.</p><p>"Idiot." Kageyama grumbles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....----....----....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama has been in Oikawa-san's office all day. Usually, Shouyou would delight in a Kageyama-free room, but today, the silence is unnerving. He's fidgety and can't seem to stop making his legs bounce. As an excuse to move, Shouyou prints out a document from Suga-san that didn't necessarily need to be printed and makes his way to the copy room.</p><p>Shouyou bumps into a few people and politely says his hello's. He decides to make a cup of tea while he was on this floor, and moves to the break room, printed paper tucked under his arm.</p><p>"You haven't seen it? He's always writing something in that notebook of his." A voice says which Shouyou places as Kindaichi-kun's.</p><p>"Mm. That ratty brown one, right? I saw him in here once and he stared at everything in the room and scribbled away in it. Pissed me off." Someone replies. Kunimi-kun's.</p><p>"Who's this?" Shouyou says, seamlessly gliding into the conversation.</p><p>Kindaichi-kun snorts. "The King."</p><p>"Kageyama?" Shouyou lifts a brow. He didn't think that Kageyama had even stepped into the break room before.</p><p>"Yeah. He's always scribbling something. I swear if he's writing crap about us..." Kindaichi-kun's mouth turns into a sneer.</p><p>Kunimi-kun looks at Shouyou, contemplating. "Hinata-kun, you could probably see what's in it since you're basically around him 24/7."</p><p>"Me?" Shouyou doesn't really want to do that but he had to admit he was a bit curious. What was it that Kageyama was showing so much interest in when he's literally never been interested in anything before? "What if it's a journal or something?"</p><p>"You just have to sneak a look." Kunimi shrugs. "If it's something private, you can just leave it."</p><p>Shouyou pondered on this a bit. He could give it a shot, he guessed, and he knew he would stop immediately if it was something private. "I can try. Depends if he has it under lock and key."</p><p>Kunimi-kun and Kindaichi-kun nod their approval and Shouyou heads back to the executive floor.</p><p>Kageyama is sitting at his desk when Shouyou gets back. He sits there for a moment considering if it was worth it to snoop. It wasn't <em>really </em>snooping though, if Shouyou was just going to peek. And he already promised himself he would quit it if it were personal. He smacks his palms against his cheek, hard enough to cause the skin to flush.</p><p>"I've been wanting to do that to you all day." Kageyama says from his monitor. Shouyou glares at him.</p><p>"It's just you're so..." Shouyou starts sighing as if he was weary. "Never mind."</p><p>"So...?" Kageyama drawls and yes, he took the bait! He pulled out a little brown notebook from his drawer and Shouyou watched with discreet, hawk eyes. "Handsome? Superior? Smarter than you?" He's got a pencil in his hand but hasn't written anything yet.</p><p>"I was going to say predictable," Shouyou says. "I'm so bored being in the same room as you."</p><p>Kageyama raises his brows in a slight show of surprise. "Oh? How so?"</p><p>"You just <em>are.</em>" Shouyou continues. "I swear, if you acted out of character, I'd probably faint."</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" He looks at his notebook, deep in thought.</p><p>"If you want it to be?"</p><p>He looks up at me, an unrecognisable leer in his eye. "Well, if you insist."</p><p>Kageyama presses the tip of his pencil to the paper but doesn't scratch out any words. "That volleyball trophy on your desk...you played before if I recall correctly?"</p><p>Shouyou hesitates. Where was Kageyama going with this? "Yeah, I played all during high school and for a few years in Uni." Kageyama knew all this already though.</p><p>Kageyama hums in reply. "Right. I think I found a video of one of your matches before." He clicks his mouse. "Ah. This wouldn't be you would it?"</p><p>He turns the screen to face Shouyou. Shouyou simultaneously remembers the thrill of playing and the heartbreak it caused him while he watched his high-school-self jump high and smash the ball forcefully onto the other side of the net. Shouyou could feel his heartbeat start to pick up.</p><p>"How did you--"</p><p>"One of the old national videos on YouTube," Kageyama says, eyes lighting up with amusement. "Oh, look, here's a more recent one."</p><p>He presses play and immediately Shouyou's heart plummets. He knows this one, doesn't even have to look up to see what was happening. "Don't," Shouyou says and hates that his voice quivers a bit. "Not that video."</p><p>Kageyama watches the video though, strangely absorbed in the quick movements of the players. Shouyou tries to swallow the lump in his throat as he watches Kageyama's eyes dart across the screen; following the libero's receive, the setter jumping, placing the ball high, Shouyou jumping and then --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- collapsing on the court, a scream of agony projecting from the speakers. Shouyou winces, blinking back tears that had built up in his eyes. The sound stops immediately and 20-year-old Shouyou is frozen on the screen. 25-year-old Shouyou refuses to look up and give Kageyama the satisfaction of getting the best of him <em>again.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know, I-I," Kageyama stutters softly.</p><p>"You're a jackass." It comes out as a whisper, and Shouyou immediately loathes himself for showing weakness. Through the reflection he sees Kageyama's brow creased with worry. Shouyou snorts softly, a sad sort of noise. He's already been humiliated enough so he might as well show he's also a coward for running away. “Screw you.” Shouyou says as he gets up and leaves the room. Kageyama doesn't stop him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The sole goal is to win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama pulls back his shoulders. "Well, I'll be Hinata-kun's boss soon."</p><p>Shouyou looks at him with burning eyes. "Actually, I will be your boss soon." He says sweetly.</p><p>"Ha, in your dreams, idiot."</p><p>"In your dreams maybe. Mine is reality." </p><p>"That doesn't even make sense."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou finds comfort by sitting inside a dark storage closet. He sits knees pulled to his chest as tight as he could possibly and tries so hard to dampen the sorrow that came with volleyball injuries that prevent you from playing ever again.</p><p>It wasn't fair. Shouyou was at his peak then. Everything was good. Better than good. He was making a name for himself doing the one thing he'd been dreaming of since he was 11. He was finally, <em>finally flying</em> but he should've known that he couldn't soar forever.</p><p>His patellar tendinitis was supposed to be under control. The inflammation was only slight and after carefully training and looking after it, it should've had never affected his career as it had.</p><p>Even though he had given special attention to the way he landed after every jump, to the strength of his quadriceps. That day when he jumped, his knee was under too much stress and nearly came close to snapping.</p><p>The months after that were heartbreaking for even Shouyou to recall. It was filled with nights of crying into his pillows and days of neglecting everyone and everything. It wasn't until Yachi and Yamaguchi had pound down his door and dragged him to the outside world and showed him there were other things to live for. They had told him of Karasuno and how Shouyou could still be close to volleyball.</p><p>And Shouyou buried himself in working to be the best at Karasuno, by putting the same effort he would for when he was obsessed about volleyball. He could still play, never professionally again, but Shouyou learned to find joy in it again. He pushed away the thoughts of his last game, locked it deep inside his soul.</p><p> Yet now, after Kageyama had taken him back to the moment, the moment when Shouyou thought he had <em>lost everything</em>, filled him up with the same feeling he had tried to drown for so long.</p><p>An alarm on his phone rang. An all-staff meeting in five minutes. Slowly, with a gloomy haze, Shouyou washed his face in the bathroom, runs a hand through his orange hair and takes the elevator back to his floor.</p><p>Kageyama is standing outside Oikawa-san’s office, fist raised to knock. His face is turned to Shouyou, watching him carefully as Shouyou also knocks on Sugawara-san’s door.</p><p>"What?" Shouyou snaps and Kageyama flicks his eyes forward again.</p><p>Sugawara-san opens the door as he brushes flint of his shirt. "Hey, Sho." Suga-san smiles and his warm brown gaze take his face in. "Everything all good?"</p><p>"Yeah," Shouyou says, voice breaking the tiniest bit. Suga-san watches him but says nothing, instead, ruffling Shouyou's already messy hair. Suga-san could see the gloom on Shouyou's face though, but that was one of the reasons Shouyou adored Sugawara. He knew exactly what to do to lift your spirits, and Shouyou let the sadness from before seep away with a deep breath.</p><p>"Let's go then." Suga-san leads Shouyou to the elevator. He can hear Oikawa-san and Kageyama behind them but Shouyou refuses to acknowledge Kageyama at all. The four of them stand in the elevator, though Shouyou is pretty sure that their bosses can tell there is tension between Kageyama and him.</p><p>"Watari turns 26 today," Oikawa-san says. "Should we do something?"</p><p>"I already ordered a cake, sir," Shouyou says, with some pride. "We can bring it out at the end."</p><p>"Ah, Sho-chan!" Oikawa-san says patting him on the shoulder. "You are too good for us."</p><p>"It’s no problem, sir," Shouyou says bowing his head slightly.</p><p>"Oikawa and I are making an announcement in this meeting. It's very significant for both of you." Sugawara-san says. Shouyou's stomach twists. Oh god, he was getting fired, wasn't he? Suga-san chuckles at the face Shouyou must make. "All good news, don't worry."</p><p>The meeting goes as smoothly as normal. Shouyou sits beside his Karasuno mates instead of beside Sugawara-san and Oikawa-san at the head. He liked to mingle with his peers, create relationships with each of them. Kageyama, the stingy guy, sits beside Oikawa-san, head held proudly.</p><p>Watari blushes hard when everyone sings an out of tune rendition of 'happy birthday'. Shouyou chatters with the team as they nibble on chocolate cake, feeling much better than he was before. Companionship always made Shouyou feel good.</p><p>Kageyama hasn't moved from his seat, his cake untouched. Shouyou was tempted to just eat it for him. He'd always had a bottomless pit where he could eat anything and everything. As an athlete, Shouyou was always aware of what he was eating and what was the most nutritious. Now though, he could indulge himself in some treats although he always made sure to stay within a limit.</p><p>Shouyou watches as Kageyama pulls a strawberry off the cake, wiping the icing with his thumb. He must feel Shouyou's gaze because he looks up, and Shouyou abruptly looks away, face heating.</p><p>He chats to Yahaba about his new puppy and whoops with Kinoshita when he admits he's dating someone. Shouyou laughs with Ennoshita and Narita and teases Tsukishima and Kyountani with Hanamaki.</p><p>All the while, Shouyou has his shoulders back and spine straight as he thinks <em>Screw you, Kageyama. Everyone loves me.</em></p><p>Kenma signals Shouyou over from his place in the corner. Kenma, a corporate partnership manager, part-times at Miyagi Corp and works his other days at Fukurodani Management. He was Shouyou's second best friend after Yamaguchi.</p><p>"Have you played Death Armoury SP yet?" Kenma says, swirling his apple juice in his plastic cup.</p><p>"I have but I'm stuck on Level 13. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Shouyou whines, leaning against the wall behind him.</p><p>"That's better than Kuro. He can't get past Level 8." Kenma snorts into his hand. "You should have heard him whine about it."</p><p>"Yeah? How is Kuroo-san by the way? Any progress." Shouyou nudges him with his elbow.</p><p>"No," Kenma says a slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"Geez, Kenma. How much longer?" Shouyou rolls his eyes, expecting the same answer.</p><p>"Soon," Kenma says, like the other five hundred times that Shouyou had asked.</p><p>Shouyou's gaze flicks over to Kageyama. He's talking with Oikawa-san right now. His gaze wanders and he catches Yahaba making small talk with Kyountani. `Kyountani says something, probably rude if going by the look on Yahaba's face, to which Yahaba retaliates. Kyountani looks away, a pout on his lips, a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Ah, so that's how it is.</p><p>Shouyou huffs. It would be nice to have someone like that. To tease and to flirt and cuddle with.</p><p>"I'm so lonely," Shouyou says to Kenma, who had pulled out his phone. Kenma follows Shouyou's line of sight and watches as Yahaba tugs on Kyountani's arm.</p><p>"You'll find someone, I'm sure," Kenma says, patting his shoulder and looking back to his phone. Shouyou huffs and moves his gaze around the room again. He almost flinches when his eye's meet ocean blue ones glaring at him. Shouyou thinks back to what Kageyama had said about <em>flirting </em>with <em>Kenma</em> and tries to telepathically transmit an insult. Kageyama must receive it because he turns away and sits back at his chair.</p><p>"One more thing before we depart!" Oikawa-san's voice breaks the quiet chatter.</p><p>Suga-san smiles at both Kageyama and Shouyou. "A third executive position has been established. A Chief Operating Officer."</p><p>Kageyama jolts in his chair. Shouyou almost jumps out of his seat.</p><p>Oikawa-san grins at them. "Obviously its below me and Suga, but since there's talk of expanding the company more, we figured it was better to have a position that oversees things here, so Suga and I can focus on more strategic things."</p><p>Suga-san catches Shouyou's eye and winks. "It will be advertised tomorrow. Details will be sent out and it's open to both internal and external applicants."</p><p>Oikawa-san spreads his hands out. "What fun is it without some competition? Let the contest begin!" With that, they walk out the room with a flourish, Kageyama on Oikawa-san's tail. He stands at the door but Shouyou stays stubbornly in his seat, so Kageyama just slinks off.</p><p>Shouyou waits a full minute before hastily waving goodbye and running out of the room. He makes it to Suga-san's office in half the time it usually takes.</p><p>Suga-san grins at him, sliding a lollipop over the counter. "Excited?" </p><p>"If I get the job, I get to be Kageyama's boss!" The idea sent a thrill up Shouyou's spine. Finally, he'd have power over Kageyama. He'd have to do everything Shouyou said and he'd have to show <em>respect</em>. Shouyou vibrated with elation.</p><p>"Not <em>If</em>, Sweetheart. <em>When</em>." Suga-san says. "I love Kageyama, but I reckon this job needs someone a bit more...sociable."</p><p>"You really think I can do it?"</p><p>"Of course! Who better than you?" The compliment makes Shouyou's toes tingle.</p><p>"Although..." Suga-san clucks. "Maybe adding a power dynamic when you two already struggle to work together, was probably a recipe for disaster."</p><p>"But I can do the job?" Shouyou says, more of a statement than a question.</p><p>"Without a doubt."</p><p>Shouyou's excitement grows as they talk about what the position entails. He'd get to meet famous athletes on the regular basis. He'd get to represent the company at matches and at ceremonies and shake hands with amazing coaches. He'd be closer to the court, closer to <em>home</em>.</p><p>"A warning though. Oikawa obviously wants his prodigy to get the job. We argued over it quite a bit."</p><p>Shouyou pictures Kageyama winning the position instead. Kageyama would probably smirk at him, in the high and mighty way he does, and pull at his hair every time he walked by, just to spite Shouyou. It was horrible.</p><p>"If Kageyama becomes my boss, I'm going to resign." Shouyou declares. Maybe it's petty. Maybe he's a sore loser but he'll be damned if Kageyama got all this power over Shouyou.</p><p>Suga-san raises an eyebrow. "All the more reason to win, Sho. But promise to do it fairly?"</p><p>"Of course." Shouyou jumps out of the chair. "I'm going to get it fair and square."</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Suga-san pats him on the shoulder as he walks Shouyou out of the office. "Don't overwork but make sure you're prepared. Presentations and ideas for the future of Miyagi Corp. will probably be useful in the interview."</p><p>"I'll get right to it, Sugawara-san!" Shouyou bows at the waist, with a grin on his face.</p><p>He sits at his desk, powering on his computer. For once, Shouyou organises his time into sections for when to work on the interview. He edits his calendar for several minutes before he notices a shadow above him. Pine and wood flood his nose.</p><p>"The job's going to be mine, dumbass," Kageyama says, gruffly.</p><p>Shouyou just hums, not breaking his concentration. "That's funny. Suga-san just told me that too."</p><p>Kageyama grunts and moves to his desk. Shouyou peeks up when he hears the keyboard clacking. He hides his smile behind his screen. Kageyama Tobio is going to lose.</p><p> </p><p>....----....----....</p><p> </p><p>The applications are due today. Shouyou runs through it again for the hundredth time, scanning for typos and mistakes. Yachi assured him it was fine, but the stress was starting to get to him.</p><p>He's been practically obsessed with the presentation, pushing himself with an effort that usually is only saved for volleyball. It’s driving Shouyou crazy, but he wanted this job so badly. He wanted to win against Kageyama.</p><p>Shouyou stretches against his desk chair, and glances over at Kageyama who seems to have the same idea of taking a break.</p><p>"How are you doing, Hinata-kun?" Ah. The How You Doing game. Basically, they play as if they don't hate each other and act like they were on good terms. Shouyou could see the smirk playing on Kageyama's lips.</p><p>"I'm doing great, thanks, Kageyama. How you doing?"</p><p>"Pretty good. I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like something too, Hinata-kun?"</p><p>The name sounds so foreign, it manages to make Shouyou uncomfortable. Kageyama picks up a mug, a plain black one like his boring ass personality.</p><p> "I'll join you." Shouyou couldn't trust Kageyama not to poison anything given to him.</p><p>They walk side by side to the elevator. Their footfalls are identical, even until they get to the break room. Left. Right. Left. Right. Shouyou wants to speed up just to ruin the synchronisation. Colleagues break off their conversation's to look at them with surprise. <em>Ugh, </em>Shouyou thinks, <em>Time to act like I like this bastard.</em></p><p>Kindaichi-kun looks up from the photocopier, bewildered. "What's happening?" Shouyou grins at him. Kageyama in the break room was a rarity. He's finally mingling with the commoners.</p><p>"Papa and I still love you kids, so much," Shouyou whispers under his breath. Kageyama coughs one of his laughs that isn't quite a laugh. "We might fight a lot but it’s not your fault, don't be scared."</p><p>Kageyama turns his face slightly to Shouyou's so that to any outsiders, it looks like they're having a conversation. "It's just adult stuff. Papa sometimes has to sleep on the floor but it’s all good." He mutters.</p><p>Shouyou has to fight the urge to explode into laughter and grin at him. Shouyou grips the kitchen counter hard, while his shoulders shake in silent giggles. Kageyama reaches above Shouyou's head to open the cupboard for the instant coffee.</p><p>The heat of his body against Shouyou's back makes the giggling fade and instead causes him to stand stock still. He wonders what it would be like to lean back and rest his head on Kageyama's broad shoulders. He's warm and it feels good and Shouyou is overwhelmed by his cologne.</p><p>Shouyou doesn't realize he was pitching backwards into Kageyama until he felt a wide hand on his waist, holding him to stop him from falling. Shouyou's breath hitches.</p><p>He swallows, pulling himself together. He realized that he's been quiet for a while and says, "You'd be funny if you weren't such a prick."</p><p>Kageyama merely glances at him as he pulls out the milk from the fridge. "So would you."</p><p>Shouyou inwardly shakes himself of the stupor and flicks on the electric kettle for his tea.</p><p>Yachi is then suddenly standing in the doorway, breathing heavily as if she had run the whole way here. She works in HR and is sick of Kageyama and Shouyou's games.</p><p>"What's going on?" She has her hands crossed, in a show of dominance but her height and the cute side ponytail she wears makes the move ineffective.</p><p>Shouyou smiles his 'sunshine smile' at her. "Yachi! We're making refreshments. Would you like some tea?"</p><p>Yachi looks at them both, inspecting every detail. "You two aren't up to something are you?"</p><p>Kageyama looks affronted. "No need to, Yachi-san. Everything is fine."</p><p>Shouyou dips his tea bag into the hot water. Kageyama puts a teaspoon of sugar into his mug. Shouyou looks up, surprised, but Kageyama has already turned away. How on earth does Kageyama Tobio know how Shouyou takes his tea?</p><p>Shouyou laughs awkwardly as he mixes the sugar in. Yachi is still watching them with suspicion.</p><p>Kageyama looks down at her, with a slightly annoyed look. "We're fine, Yachi-san."</p><p>Yachi huffs. "I disagree. You two should not be left alone together. Look," Yachi waves her hand at the colleagues watching them with interest, "You're scaring your co-workers."</p><p>"Yachi, we're together literally for hours in the office. I think we're fine to make some drinks by ourselves."</p><p>Yachi taps her foot. "Yeah, you do. And look how many complaints I get from that itself. Honestly, Suga-san and Oikawa-san should rethink having you <em>both</em> as assistants."</p><p>Kageyama pulls back his shoulders. "Well, I'll be Hinata-kun's boss soon."</p><p>Shouyou looks at him with burning eyes. "Actually, I will be <em>your </em>boss soon." He says sweetly.</p><p>"Ha, in your dreams, idiot."</p><p>"In <em>your </em>dreams maybe. Mine is reality."</p><p>"That doesn't even make sense."</p><p>"Yes, it does! You're too stupid to understand."</p><p>"Or you're just too stupid to make proper sentences!"</p><p>Yachi clears her throat. Shouyou has a hand about to grip Kageyama's collar and Kageyama's arm is outstretched to pull on his orange locks. They both look at Yachi.</p><p>"You two..." She sighs. "Just take your drinks and go."</p><p>Shouyou giggles again and pats Yachi on the shoulder. "Sorry, Yachi."</p><p>"It's fine." She breathes out like she's tired of putting up with them. "Keep the fighting to a minimum, yeah?"</p><p>Kageyama walks out holding his mug. "Will do, Yachi-san."</p><p>Shouyou follows behind him, he'll be damned if Kageyama got back to the office before him. "Later, Yachi."</p><p>"Good luck with your interviews!" She calls back.</p><p>They make it into the elevator before Kageyama says lowly. "When I'm boss, I'm going to work you so hard."  His voice is rough and gravelly. Shouyou feels goosebumps rise on his skin.</p><p>"When I become <em>your </em>boss, you're going to do everything that I say!" The elevator pings and Kageyama strides past with his long legs. Some of Shouyou's tea sloshes out of the cup and onto his jeans as he tries to keep up.</p><p>"When I'm your boss, I'm going to fire you if you do more than three mistakes," Kageyama says.</p><p>"When I'm your boss, I'm probably going to be charged for murder." Shouyou grumbles.</p><p>"When I'm your boss," Kageyama looks Shouyou up and down. "I'm going to force you to come to work in suits for the rest of your life."</p><p>"You won't be able to handle me in a suit." Shouyou inches his chin up, staring him dead on.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Kageyama breathes out a little harder. His blue eyes pierce through Shouyou. "You'll be surprised by what I can handle."</p><p>Shouyou plops down at his desk, and Kageyama copies him albeit more gracefully.</p><p>"I will never work for you. If you get the job, I'm going to quit!" Shouyou says grandly.</p><p>Kageyama looks genuinely surprised. "What?"</p><p>Shouyou scoffs. "Like you wouldn't quit if I got it."</p><p>"I don't think I would." He has a weird look on his face, almost like he's constipated. He's got his little notebook open, Shouyou realizes, but is writing nothing down.</p><p>"You have to resign if I get it."</p><p>"I don't quit things." Kageyama's voice has gone hard and has an edge to it.</p><p>"Neither do I! Why do you have a problem with resigning, if you're so sure you're going to get it." Shouyou watches him mull over it.</p><p>"Fine. If you get the promotion, I'll resign." Kageyama says, and finally, his pencil starts to move on the paper. "Stop with the wild look in your eye." He looks up and catches Shouyou staring at his notebook. "What are you staring for?"</p><p>"Nothing," Shouyou says and sips his tea. Kageyama just rolls his eyes and looks down again.</p><p> </p><p>....----....----....</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou's pulling out his microwaved soba as his phone rings. He sees an adorable photo of him and his sister when they were kids and immediately answers the call.</p><p>"Natsu! Did you win your game?" Hinata shouts into the phone, balancing the bowl and chopsticks with one hand as he tucks his phone beneath his ear.</p><p>"Of course, Nii-chan! You should have been there. I did a wicked serve and got 2 service aces!"</p><p>"Yes, you go Natsu!" Hinata says through a mouthful of soba. "Was Mom there?"</p><p>"No," She sounds slightly dejected but perks up soon after. "But Aya-chan's whole family came, and they held signs up for me too!"</p><p>"I'm glad," Shouyou says softly. "I wish I could be there."</p><p>"It's okay Nii-chan," Natsu says. There's a scuffling sound behind her. "You'll be home in the summer, so I'll see you then. How are things, by the way?"</p><p>"The same, I guess. Still forgetting my bento at home, still riding my bike to work, still making it my life goal to annoy the hell out of Kageyama."</p><p>"You know, Nii-chan. The way you always bring that guy up, makes me wonder what you really think of him."</p><p>"What's there to think about? He's a prick, the bane of my existence." There's the sound of a train horn and Shouyou picks up the sound of rumbling movement on train tracks.</p><p>"Whatever you say Nii-chan." Her voice turns sly. "But if you ask me, there's a lot of tension between you two. The 'S' kind."</p><p>"There is not!" Shouyou says adamantly. "And what would you know? You're still in high school."</p><p>Shouyou can practically hear the pout in her voice. "I might be younger than you, but Mom says I'm definitely taller."</p><p>Shouyou scoffs. "As if. You haven't seen me in like 3 months. Did you forget what I look like already?"</p><p>"No, I bet I <em>am </em>taller than you."</p><p>"Well prepare to owe my 500 yen cause you're <em>not."</em></p><p>"<em>Fine."</em></p><p><em>"Fine</em>."</p><p>It's silent for a moment before they both break down with giggles.</p><p>"I miss you Nii-chan." Natsu sighs.</p><p>"Me too, Natsu." Shouyou feels a pang of loneliness.</p><p>"My stop's here, I have to get off the train now." Shouyou feels a wave of disappointment.</p><p>"Okay." He urges his voice to sound cheerful. "My show's about to start too. I'll talk to you soon okay?"</p><p>"Bye, Nii-chan! Love ya."</p><p>"Love you too, Natsu." Shouyou smiles into the phone as the line disconnects. His roommate was out so he took his soba to the sofa and flicks the channel to wait for his drama to start. As the ads play in the background, Shouyou can't help but feel alone in quiet moments like this. It felt like everyone had someone to rely on but in this big city except Shouyou.</p><p>Sure, he had friends. Yamaguchi, Kenma, Yachi, Tanaka and Nishinoya from the café downtown, but Shouyou was craving for the feeling of elation when someone puts you first. He really, <em>really </em>wants something like that, but it seems he's destined to die alone surrounded by Kenma's cats.</p><p>At least at work, he doesn't feel too much like this, only in moments like now. He runs over the mental to-do list for tomorrow. It's his turn to get groceries, so he'll have to stop by on the way home. Hopefully, it doesn't rain, he has to bike again.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Shouyou gets up to wash his empty bowl, before brushing his teeth and clambering into bed. He laid there on top of the blankets for a moment. It wasn't even 9 yet. He sits up and groans. Why was his life so boring? He looks over at the picture of his volleyball team a few years ago on his bedside table.</p><p>His eyes then drift over to the closet. Shouyou remembers what Kageyama said about 'coming to work like <em>that'</em>, which motivates him to explore his closet for any attire that would pass his standards.</p><p>He stumbles across the black, fitted button-down shirt which he wore for Yachi's birthday last year. He stares at it. Yachi <em>had </em>said Shouyou looked hot in this shirt. Well, Yachi's specific words were <em>'You make me straight,t Shouyou, even though I really like girls'. </em>Shouyou's pretty sure it means the same thing.</p><p>He pulls out the pants he had worn with the shirt that night and neatly irons it before laying it on the chair. He can't wait to see the look on Kageyama's face as he power-walks into the room with these clothes. He's going to snort his coffee out his nose. Shouyou cackles at the scenario played out in his head. It would be nice if he did, and Shouyou finds he definitely wants him to react like that.</p><p>It was an odd thought, but pleasing, nonetheless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy!! Please call me out if you spot any mistakes, and I'll be sure to fix them right away &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>